CardPlayers, Cheerleaders, and Psychos
by Ember2.0
Summary: My name's Alana, and yes I'll admit it I'm a meddler. I meddle with people's lives,and it's for their own good! They'd be so lost without me and my sarcastic, sneaky, and irresistible ways!
1. The Fun Has Arrived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters or anything of the sort. (Kaiba in my dreams) Just the Evenstar, not the magical kind)  
**

"**Ahem...Mr. Kaiba, I have the medical reports." The faintly grey haired doctor stood at the door of the waiting room of Domino Hospital, a professional look etched into the man's fine lined face as he read over the clip board one last time, glancing up at the young man across the room.**

**"Yes? Go on..." The CEO of possibly the most powerful company on Earth, Kaiba Corp, sat elegantly in a chair, seeming to glare at the man, waiting for him to continue the analysis. He smirked calmly yet slightly annoyed as the big shot standing before him started to sweat.**

**  
"Right, eh... The girl you found is extremely dehydrated and suffering from malnutrition. We put her on several drips and IV's and inserted a feeding tube for right now. We also treated various cuts and gashes on her back and cleaned and dressed the wounds on her wrists after being bound for so long. The rope was almost to the point of cutting off the circulation. But beyond that, as soon as we get her hydrated and something on her stomach, she should be fine after a few weeks. Perhaps she'll be awake in a few hours and you can try and get a name out of her. As we were treating her, the nurses mentioned she was muttering and trying to fight them, so I'd suggest that you be very careful around her- considering of what it looks like she's been through..."**

**Seto stared down at the man, dominating him by a full 7 inches before nodding, barely showing any emotion. "Mm…" He nodded silently and pulled out his cell phone, little beeps sounding as the device speed dialed. "Roland. Cancel all of my appointments and meetings; I won't be in the office today. And call Domino High. Tell them I had something important to take care of." His white trench coat swished a little as he subtly turned his back to the doctor. "Yes, it's about the girl from this morning. I'm going to find out more, just make sure Mokuba gets picked up from school." **

**As soon as the youth folded the phone, Dr. Trinh piped up hesitantly behind him. "Erm, where did you say you found her again?" Seto rolled his eyes and let out an indignant snort. "It's barely any of your concern. But she was in a cage outside my mansion gates." **

"**A cage? Sir by safety standards, I'll have to notify the authorities, they'll have to do an investigation and certainly-"The old man was stopped short as Seto whirled around and narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill, this poor doctor would be six feet under.**

"No. There's no need to get anybody involved. There will be no investigations and absolutely no publicity or media stunts. You just do your job and take care of the medical procedures. If anything else needs to be done, I'll take care of it. Understand? It would be extremely unfortunate if this hospital just suddenly went bankrupt and your career went down the drain with it." Kaiba sneered with another threatening glare. His short, yet shaggy bangs hung down in his eyes as he straightened up, not waiting for an answer before leaving the room.

Seto Kaiba was intimidating and he knew it; CEO of Kaiba Corp and probably more powerful than the government if he pulled the right strings. The 17 year old business man stood at exactly 6'1 with neatly cut brown hair, bangs often found in his bold and serious blue eyes. He was always this cold and emotionless towards people, well, most people. The only person he was decent to, was his little 11 year old brother, Mokuba. The two had been orphaned together before any company and riches, and he had vowed to protect Mokuba from then on. Ever since Kaiba was 12, he carried around a duel monsters locket with Mokuba's picture inside, and vice versa.

**Heavy thuds could be heard echoing through the close-to-empty corridor as Seto strode silently towards room 322. He was clad in his Battle City outfit, consisting of black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt. Around his waist was a silver buckled belt with an engraving of KC and on his feet were black boots with a slightly raised heel. Pairs of blue belts looped around each of his shins and upper arms. The main piece was the trench coat that everyone seemed to love, and was personally his favorite. The coat was custom made only for him, sleeveless with unusual shoulders and steel rivets around the entire area. The inner lining was red and had a very pronounced bottom, made a bit stiff so it could stand off a bit. And last but not least, Kaiba's favorite part of this jacket was that it had a hidden communication device in the logo KC on the collar. Simply put, this made white on black look hott.**

Kaiba stopped in front of the door and peered into the little window, although there really was no point since the curtains were drawn and the lights were dimmed, making it too dark to see anything. With a soft click, he pushed open the door and quietly walked in, eyes swiveling towards the bed and the figure that was lying unconscious in it. Seto studied all the IVs and tubes she was hooked up to and gazed at the nameless girl in front of him.

She was young, looking about 15 and garbed in a crude black net costume of some sort that afforded her little modesty. It clung loosely to her body in a solid X form, held on by black leather straps looped around her knees, thighs, and under her ribs. The top looked like it tied around her neck like a halter, yet was connected to the legs in the back by a long net strip running down her spine with more straps to keep it on. Not much coverage for a girl at all, and it was see-through in the chest area if you were one to focus on that type of thing.  


**Around her neck was a silver collar with a chain link leash hooked on the front. Seto was surprised the nurses hadn't taken it off, wouldn't they think she could choke with it? _Psh, some hospital this is… _Kaiba thought to himself uncharacteristically swiping a strand of the straight brown hair from her face. Wrapped along her forehead was a black leather headband with golden metal studs that ran down her temples to cover her ears, each with another stud in the middle. The strangely dressed girl was pretty, and it took a lot for Kaiba to even notice a supermodel in the gobs that flocked to him every year. But she was different, and it wasn't her clothes (or lack of), Seto was way above such things, yet he couldn't put his finger on it…  
**

**The girl stirred a little and curled up, goose bumps erupting all over from the coldness of the room. Seto reached down and grasped the blanket she had kicked away and pulled it up to cover her form. He thought she would wake but it was just a false alarm, so he crossed the room and found a chair, settling down to wait. **

**  
_As soon as she comes to, I'll find out how she got to my doorstep. Why am I waiting here anyway? I should just leave; she's in the hospital- and she definitely isn't my problem. _Kaiba shook his head and crossed his legs, _Kaiba Corp doesn't need anymore media attention… What's wrong with me? Why do I care so much?_**

Seto looked over towards the bed again and thought back to that morning. It had been a regular dull start of the day, his limo about to pull out of the driveway when all of a sudden the driver had slammed on brakes in surprise.

"Whoa! What's up?" Mokuba had cried out as the seatbelt caught him tight, Seto also a bit shaken. "I'm sure it was just a cat or something… Roland, what's wrong," he asked into the intercom on the side of the door.

His driver replied sounding shocked and confused from the other side of the divider. "My apologies, Mr. Kaiba, but there- there's a girl out here! In a dog cage!"

"Huh? …What is he talking about, Seto?" Mokuba blinked up at his big brother. 

Seto wrinkled his brow, opening his door. "I don't know, stay in here Mokuba. I'll be right back." The CEO stepped out of the car and soon saw that his driver was correct; there _was_ a girl in a dog cage! Roland was already there in front of the car, peering inside the wooden bars. "Look Mr. Kaiba, I think she's unconscious." He glanced up at his employer and started shaking the trap. "Hello….Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and snorted. "She's unconscious, Roland. She can't hear you." He kneeled down and looked at the girl for the first time. She was facing the back of the wooden cage, wrists bound tight together in front of her as she lied there limp on the floor. On her back Kaiba noticed the dried blood and scratches crisscrossing each other like she had been whipped and the dirt smudged on her cheek.

"Oh wow, who is that? We should get her to the hospital!" Mokuba was hanging out of the window, jaw dropped. Seto looked back and nodded to Roland. "Get her out and put her in the front seat, Mokuba will just be late today."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Roland nodded respectfully and started tugging at the rope that locked the door. After a few hard tugs, he finally got the first knot out, working very hard for the next few minutes to unravel the rest as Seto stood there with his arms crossed.

Something shiny caught Mokuba's eye after Roland had pulled the girl out and laid her in the front seat. He glanced at his brother to make sure he wasn't paying attention and got out of the car, going over to pick it up. "Hmm…" In his palm was a dirty necklace with what looked like a cracked and broken six pointed jewel star in the middle, with winged ends curving out the top and a thin border wrapping around them to twist into two loops at the bottom. Sound familiar, does it? Well it should, because what Mokuba had found was a grimy, broken Evenstar pendant- although he didn't know it of course. 

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving." Seto called over to his brother, getting back into the limo. _It must be hers… I'll keep it safe, well, what's left of it... _Mokuba stood up and hid the piece of jewelry in his pocket, running over to the car, which brought Kaiba's thoughts back to now, sighing with anticipation.

About two hours passed before the mysterious girl showed any sign of waking up until she started moving a bit, sighing deeply. _Oh God, where am I now? I'm almost afraid to open my eyes… _Slowly and cautiously, she peeked open one eye, glancing around the darkened room. _Huh, this can't be Kaiba's unless- Ack! Oh damn, IV's! I hate hospitals! _ She sat up, about to freak out when she was distracted by all the bandages wrapped around her arms and middle. "Well…At least I'm not in that cage anymore." She muttered after pulling the feeding tube out that threatened to gag her.

"Look who's up."

Her amber cat eyes swiveled to the corner of the room to discover Kaiba lounging in a chair, resting his eyes. "Oh, um… hi." She looked down, trying to hide the little grin twitching at the corners of her mouth- she knew who this was. _Come on Allana, don't crack a smile! This is serious._

Seto ignored her as expected and stood up, crossing over to the side of the bed. "So you speak English then. Good. I was wondering about that from the look of those clothes." Before Allana had time to comment, Kaiba charged right on talking. "But first of all, who are you and how did you end up on my doorstep?"

_Geez, not even a "How are you feeling?" Thanks._ Allana mentally rolled her eyes but played the innocent. "My name's Allana," She looked directly up into his eyes for the first time. _Oh wow, you can get lost in them… _But Kaiba wasn't thinking the same thing about her. The light hearted girl blinked as Seto's eyes widened a little, staring directly into hers as well. "What? What's the matter?" And then it clicked- her cat eyes! "Ohhh, my eyes! Don't worry, they're just-"

"Cat eyes." He finished for her. _Who is this chick? Oh, right, 'Allana'. _  
"They must be contacts." 

"Nope! 20/20 vision right here. Besides, I like them, all the better to see better with don't you think? Night vision and all…" Maybe she was rambling on too much. Oh well! Frankly she needed all the time she could get to think of a cover-up story.

Kaiba shook his head. It didn't matter. They had to be contacts; this girl was just being a moronic kid. "So how did you end up in my driveway?"

"Well, you see, um… I'm from the circus and…"

Seto snorted and cocked an eyebrow, "The circus?"

" _Yes,_ the circus. We're working on a new Arabic side show you see, that involves me being in really tight places- which explains the cage. You know, practicing and endurance and whatnot!"

"Unh huh." Kaiba grunted, humoring her. _This is such a lie._

"Yeah so," Allana continued, frantically pulling things from the top of her head, "We were heading across town last night and we hit a bump so I painfully fell off from…everything and landed at your house." _Please, Seto, please be dumb for two seconds of your life and don't ask me anymore questions about my pathetic excuse!!_

"Oh! I know what you're talking about. You must be from the Flaming Swords Domino Circus from across the bridge."

"Yeah! That's the place! They-"

Kaiba cut her off with a sneer, "Enough with the act, Allana. There _is _no Flaming Swords Circus, I was testing you."  
_Oh, damn.  
_"I'm no fool. I deal with greedy business men every day trying to bluff their way into my company. My name is Se-"

"Seto Kaiba, I know, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Sorry, I just can't remember anything. My head hurts really bad," Which was true, her whole body ached with the wounds on her back, the IVs…

Seto nodded silently and backed off a little, still a little skeptic. _Alright, so she's not talking. I need to head out of here anyway. _"Well Allana if your head is hurting then get some rest. I'm leaving," and with that, turned around and started for the door.

Allana gasped a little, "Hey wait! You _are_ coming back, aren't you? Don't leave me in this place!" He stopped in the open doorway, back turned to the girl with a smirk, "You're not scared of hospitals are you? And you never know, I'll think about it." And, as usual, Seto walked out without a reply and shut the door.

"Wow, did Kaiba just joke? That's a first. "Allana sat back against the pillows to relax a little. _And I would have believed I was from the circus… a painful dirty one, anyway. Meh, I have to think of a better excuse if there even is one. No way in hell I can tell him the truth._

"Oh crap, the Evenstar!" Allana threw the blanket off and sat on her knees, patting herself and around the bed. "It has to be here, I had it with me earlier." She leaned over and looked on the floor, then threw the pillows across the room. "Not here either… _Damn it!_ That's my only way out!" She wrung the chain around her neck in her hands nervously. "I guess I'll have to hang out here for awhile… I hope Kaiba doesn't leave me all by myself, although I wouldn't be surprised."

Why was it such a big deal that she find the Evenstar? Well it wasn't just an ordinary piece of jewelry. At risk of sounding clichéd, it was magic, capable of transporting, materializing, and even changing looks and enhancing senses. The only thing it couldn't do was bring back the dead; unless you wanted a zombie walking around, but Allana had no use for things like that. 

The truth was, she had been traveling to different worlds and I hate to say it but, meddling in the main people's affairs. Not in a bad way, just helping them out and making things easier whatever the problem was. So far Allana had traveled to Satellite City to the Supernaturalists, Harry Potter a few times, Artemis Fowl and various other places. Before winding up in Domino, she had zapped herself to the dreaded Jabba the Hutt (bad idea, I know). The plan was to just hang out in secret until Luke got there to rescue his crew, giving her a front row seat. But it obviously didn't work out that way.

To make a long story short, Allana got herself caught and made one of Jabba's slave girls; which explained the outfit (No Arabic side show involved). As you can imagine it was terrible there! She mostly danced for the sadistic crime lord until he wanted more which just wasn't going to happen. So what do you do with a disobedient and feisty slave? You beat the crap out of them apparently, just a guess since that's what happened. Why didn't Allana just transport out of there if she was such a sneaky genius? Great plan except that as soon as they saw it dangling around her neck, they swiped it.

So Allana sat, and danced, and fought, and got hit while waiting for her chance to get back the Evenstar and get the hell out of there. Finally after what seemed like _ages_ the girl was tied by the wrists in her cage after a rather stinging whip-round with the Gamorrean guard. Barely conscious, she spotted a rat passing by the back of the kennel with her necklace, dragging it along the floor to his nest somewhere.

_Oh no you don't!_ With her last bit of strength, Allana pulled back against the rope and slammed herself forward against the bars, driving the cage into the stone wall to pin the rat and necklace. She quickly ducked down and used her tongue to hook the Evenstar's chain and pull it into the cage, plopping her ticket out into her bound hand. Things started to go black and Allana barely managed to choke out, "Kaiba!" but she was finally out, being zapped right outside Seto Kaiba's mansion.

"Well circus act or not, I'm never going back _there_ again." Allana shook the memories out of her mind and started to get up before being tugged back down by the underside of her arms. _Ow!_ she looked down to see that all the IV's had gotten tangled up. "Ewww I hate these! Get 'em out, get 'em out, get 'em out…" Allana bit her lips and tugged each needle out wincing. _Damn doctors, they aren't touching me anymore._

The girl casually flipped her chain over a shoulder and walked to the window, pulling the curtains open. It was a nice morning outside, nearly noon with the sun shining down on the garden below. She could see various patients walking or being rolled around by their nurses along the pathways. _Pft, such hospitable niceness, sickening. _With that, she unlatched the window and hopped out onto the ledge, amber cat eyes shining, crouching down about to jump down to the grass below.

"NO, STOP! Don't jump!"

Allana jumped in surprise, barely having enough time to see who the crazy, screaming woman was before she found herself being tackled and dragged across the floor away from the window. On any other day she would have instantly flipped this lunatic onto the floor but due to her current weakness, Allana's kicks and slaps barely had any effect. "Whoa, what the hell!? Get off me you psycho!" Her vision cleared as the woman stepped back, yet still holding tightly to Allana's sore arms. "Honey I know you're shocked, but everything is going to be _fine_. Whatever you're feeling we can help you with, do you know where you are? You're at Domi-" The rambling idiot was dressed in a form fitting white suit with a red cross on her hat, a nurse's hat, pulled loosely over her soft pink hair.

Allana raised an eyebrow and squirmed, "Ok, ok, hold it hon. You're gonna have to _stop talking_. First off let me go, and why the _hell_ did you just tackle me??"

The nurse blinked, eyes lingering into her own for a few seconds. "You were jumping out of the window! You aren't even supposed to be up, how on Earth did you get these tubes out-" Before Allana had to shut her up again, Dr. Trinh came into the room.

"How is our patient Nurse Trinity? Hopefully everything- Oh, you're already awake." He looked up from his clip board and smiled Allana until he saw the nurse's face. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"I don't think so, Doctor. It looks like we have a jumper, I walked in to check on her and found her on the ledge." Nurse Trinity stood beside him now with her arms crossed, both adults staring at Allana who stared back with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, my name is Allana, and _no_ I was not trying to jump, I was going to the gardens down there. That's _all._ And to answer your question Nurse Tyrant, I pulled those wires out. I hate needles and you aren't putting them back in." She shuddered and crossed her arms, challenging them.

Nurse Trinity stared at her before turning on her heel to the door. "I'll just let you handle her Doctor. I'll go check on Mr. Johansson." Trinh watched her leave and stepped closer with another warm smile, not intimidated by Allana's sudden attitude. "Well nice to meet you Allana, I'm Dr. Trinh. Do you know how you got here?"

"Yep, I've already talked to Kaiba. No need to fill me in. And I'm fine now, I don't need an IV anymore."

The doctor chuckled and pulled out a pen light and put on his stethoscope from his neck, "Well we'll just check everything out and see if you still need them or not."

Allana narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Ok…I guess…" So for the next 20 minutes, Dr. Trinh checked out her eyes (being extremely shocked himself), listened to her heart, checked for anything broken or strained and Allana's blood pressure. No shots thank God, but she wasn't ready to go without the IV, much to her dismay.

"Now you just stay in bed and Nurse Trinity will get you something good to eat. Then later _maybe_ you can go outside for a bit." He chuckled, "And no jumping out of windows. We don't need you breaking anything on top of all this."

Allana scoffed a little to herself. "I'm fully capable of jumping out of the window. I'm Cat. That's what we do." She lied back, moving her wrist to try and shake off the teeth-gritting feeling of the IV.

The large jolly man laughed again, "Ah, kids, always thinking up the craziest things."

_Give me a break._

"Ah, here's Nurse Trinity with your lunch. I hope you enjoy it, meatloaf with corn and peaches, and some nice jell-o for dessert! I'll be in later to check on you, behave now."

Allana looked down at the tray and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the rubber-looking meat, classic cafeteria food. "Now eat this Allana, you need to get your strength back up. Even if you could land safely from that window, you wouldn't make it now- that's for sure." Tyrant left the bubbling tray on her lap and disappeared to the restroom across the room, emerging a few minutes later with tub of soapy water and a wash cloth.  
"What's all that for?" Allana managed to choke out while trying to swallow the meat. She was SO hunting after this. 

"To clean you up, you're filthy. Dirt smudged all over your face and what not. And after we're done with this, we're going to get that collar off. What happened to you anyway?" Tyrant sat down on a stool, starting to wipe off her face.

"That's none of your concern… I don't remember anyway. So don't even ask." Ok, so she was being rude, but this nosey woman tackled her to the floor and insulted her hygiene! Plus she just didn't like her, didn't really need a reason.

Nurse Trinity blinked, not used to being snapped at and sighed. "Alright, forget I asked… Are you related to Seto Kaiba? You seem to have his…personality." 

"Haha! I _wish! _ I'm just uh… his new friend." The nurse didn't like the sly look growing over Allana's face but nodded anyway. "I see."

The girl stuck her shoulder out towards the nurse to clean off and purred, getting chill bumps. Now _this _was the life! _Ohhh yeah. _"Speaking of Kaiba, where did he go?" Tyrant shook her head and shrugged, "Who knows, Kaiba is a very busy young man, president of Kaiba Corp and everything. He told the doctor that he'd be back later this afternoon though."

_Oh, good! He is coming back. _Allana leaned sideways and hung her feet over the side towards Trinity, noticing her sandals on the floor beside the bed. "And how are you planning on getting this collar off? You can't just pull it by the chain until it pops you know, I tried." The Nurse leaned away, a little repulsed by the bottoms of Allana's dirt-covered feet; which she expected her to clean off. "Uhm…heh, well I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something." She dipped the cloth again and reluctantly scrubbed the dirt off her patient's heel. _Now this she could have done herself!_

"Ahh, that's it. I hate having dirty feet, don't you? Such a pain to scrub- Hey! I know, why don't you get the janitor to this place? He has to have a lock pick or something in those closets of his around here." Allana perked up, tugging at the metal chain.

"Huh, good thinking Allana. I'll go find him right now, _you_ keep washing off!" Tyrant was thankful to be off the hook and quickly handed Allana the cloth, hurrying out of the room.

"Aww… Well there goes my pedicure." She rolled her eyes and finished up until there was no more dirt. _Hey… Tyrant isn't here anymore…_ The sly expression appeared once again as the stalked over to the window, opening it once again so the warm breeze blew in her face. "Ugh…" Allana winced as she climbed onto the ledge for the second time, the soreness of her back flaring up.  
"Now, time to get me some real food," She crouched down, ready to spring, "Hyah- AUGH!!!" Yep, you saw it coming. Yet again surprise, surprise, Allana was caught at the last moment and dragged away from the window, this time by a pudgy, yet a lot stronger than her, hairy-armed man. Worse is that he accidentally caught her by the chain, so she was choked until she hit the floor gasping for breath and coughing,

"Ow! Get the hell off 'a me! Chokin' me to death!" Nurse Trinity and the janitor beside her, stood there staring as Allana scratched and kicked the air, flailing around in circles, eyes shut tight.

"Allana, I told you to stay in bed! _Do not_ go near the window again or I'll have to tell Doctor Trinh!" The nurse was having a fit and this cat girl was getting very annoyed. Oh yeah, these two were _not_ going to get a long. She stood up with a glare and sat back down on the bed, rubbing her throat. _Yeah, you keep on and see what happens, you witch. _

"Ok, ignoring what you just did to me, _again_, get this collar off, it's killing me."

"Ah…Ok. Allana this is Eddie. He doesn't have a lock pick, but he can unscrew the latch that's keeping it closed." Eddie gave her a slight nod and held up his screwdrivers. "Alright, now just move your hair back and let me take a look at it. No lock, body fluid, or dirt pile is a match for me!" _Aww, a simple little janitor proud of his work, cute._ Allana silently complied, bowing her head to reveal the clamp.

"Oh, that's it? Don't you worry Allana; this thing will be off in a jiffy!" With that, Eddie selected the right tool and began to work. "There's a lot of sand stuck in between, making it a little hard to turn."  
Allana winced, "Yeah I can tell, ooww."  
"Oops, sorry!"  
After a bit of hard twisting, it finally got past the blockage, collar soon clanking heavily to the floor.

The girl sighed with relief, straightening back up and rubbing her neck, "Alright! Thanks, Eddie!" She happily picked up the collar and smugly tossed it across the room to the trash can. _This is so great, I'm finally free, and I can work on helping Yugi and getting home somehow. Ugh…But now I really am tired. I guess going outside will have to wait until later. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to crash here for a while after all…_ Allana yawned and then abruptly waved Nurse Trinity and Eddie off towards the door. "I'm tired, so you two need to leave. And don't wake me for any retarded doctor reasons." Before Trinity could object, her patient was already under the covers with her back turned towards them, faking a loud obnoxious snore.

"But…Alla- UGH, I give up." Nurse Tyrant shrieked and stormed off, pink hair whipping Eddie in the face before he followed her. "You're welcome…I guess."

Allana ignored them and closed her eyes, dimming the lights until they were completely off and snuggled up. The bedding wasn't too comfortable, but she was too drained to complain and ended up falling into a dreamless sleep thinking about Kaiba.


	2. Welcome to the Happy Little Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters or anything of the sort. (Kaiba in my dreams) Just the Evenstar, not the magical kind)**

"**Yes, we checked her over again and did some tests. I assure you she's doing much better than this morning. I'm actually a little shocked how much she's recovered in just a few hours! I've never seen a patient heal this fast. Why by… a few _more_ hours Allana could even go home tonight by the rate she's at now."**

_Mmm… who is that? I'm trying to sleep._ Allana complained to herself, slowly waking up by the voices behind her in the room. _Oh yeah, that Trinh person, heh heh I heal fast, I know. _She continued to lie where she was, eyes still closed and listening to the things being said. _But who's he talking to?_

"Tonight? Seto can she stay with us? We have plenty of room and I doubt she has anywhere to go! Just for a while…"

_Gasp! Hey, that's Mokuba! Aww, I always knew I liked that little munchkin, so nice. _Allana mentally perked up with a grin. _Come on now, Kaiba, be nice to me, let me come home with you… _

"Mokuba, I don't have the time to let her stay. I'll be busy with school and the office, and I hope you haven't forgotten about our Battle City tournament in a few days. Besides, we don't even know her _and_ I'm sure already has somewhere to stay. She could be some thieving-"

_Ugh! Ok, I'm stepping in-_

"But big brother, look at her. We found her in a _cage_, she can't go back there! And don't worry, she can stay with me. How bad can it be? Let's help her." Mokuba pleaded, making Allana grin even more. And not to mention he still had her necklace that he had found, he wanted to give it back even though it was a tad broken… Maybe they could get it fixed!

Dr. Trinh stepped in, "Maybe it would be a good idea Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba could have a new little friend to play with, or "hang" as the kids say now 'a days. And I wouldn't recommend her going back to wherever she was before either."

_Yeah, Kaiba, I'll play with Mokuba! Sure! Now take me home._

**Seto stood there with his arms crossed; glancing over at Allana's 'sleeping' form. Mokuba could use a friend around… And yeah, that girl would probably die if she went back to the…'circus'… or wherever she was really from. And not to mention the fact that something kept making him think about her, almost protective like he was to Mokuba. Kaiba sighed and bowed his head, "…Fine Mokuba. I suppose she can stay. But nothing permanent, understand?"**

_Yes! Good going Mokuba and doctor fiend! _Allana cheered silently, looks like she didn't have to cut in after all. Mokuba grinned excitedly and thanked his brother, saying how awesome this would be. "What's her name again?" He asked them, going over towards the bed.

Kaiba followed close behind, arms still crossed, "Allana." Now was the time to officially wake up, she decided, slowly opening an eye, back still turned to the group. With a deep sigh, Allana yawned and pushed herself up on her elbows, turning her head back to look at Mokuba with squinty eyes from the light. "Mm… Kaiba?"

"Yeah, he's right here. I'm Mokuba… Are you ok now?"  
She studied the boy a minute before answering. He was really short, not quite 5 feet yet and had longish, spiky black hair. And of course as always, the boy was wearing his jeans and long-sleeved, blue-green striped shirt with the poofy yellow vest. Yup, this was Mokuba.

Allana smiled, sharp K-9 teeth showing, "Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks, nice to meet you, Mokuba." She went to sit up but the doctor's eyes widened and almost knocked her back down as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. _Huh? _The girl blinked, leaning back confused until she remembered. "Oh yeah, heh, sorry…" _This costume has got to go, a little 10 year old almost saw my chest! Greeaat._

"That's ok; Mr. Kaiba brought you some nice clean clothes for you to change in to. Would you like to now?" Dr. Trinh sweat dropped, nodding over towards a bag sitting in a chair.  
"Really? Cool, thanks Seto. And look, they finally got that da- ... that stupid collar off!" Allana grinned up at the CEO, now sitting on her knees with the blanket still over her.

Kaiba nodded, "So I noticed. And you couldn't walk around in what you're wearing now, there are children present. Now get dressed, they should fit you alright; we're leaving in twenty minutes." 

"Wait, who's we? 'We' as in me too?" Allana blinked, climbing out of the bed and slipping her brown sandals on.  
"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded excitedly, "You're coming back home with us, isn't that great?" Kaiba turned and walked out into the hall, Dr. Trinh right behind, "But Mr. Kaiba, she should stay here for at least two more hours!"

"You said it yourself that she's fine now. We're leaving in twenty minutes, come on Mokuba." Allana smirked as Seto ignored the man, smiling at Mokuba as he left and shut the door.

"Oh yeah Allana, you're in girl, ha-ha." She grinned and laughed to herself, standing up and taking the bag of clothes into the bathroom to change. "Huh. I didn't know Kaiba had any girl fashion sense, not bad." Allana nodded, holding up a tanish brown, form fitting halter top. It had different designs on it and even a few speckles of gold sequins here and there. There was a thin wooden ring attached to the strings that tied around her neck and she noticed that the silky material thinned out at the bottom. "What is with everything being see-through? Oh well, I'm not complaining with _this_. This shirt is hott!" With a little difficulty getting out of the mesh costume and taking the leather head band off, Allana finished dressing, now in the halter, a pair of blue jeans and her sandals from before.

The girl stepped out of the bathroom and glanced towards the window, "Ah man, I wasted my day sleeping, the sun is already going down!" She growled and looked at the clock, 6:30. After one last check around the room (searching a second time for her necklace with no luck), Allana opened the room and walked out into the hall, finding the Kaiba brothers and Doctor Trinh waiting outside, getting her signed out. __

Hm, looks like they're still fighting about me. Don't worry Kaiba, I'm aaaall yours!

"Mr. Kaiba, I just don't think Allana should leave just yet! But if you must, I suggest you bring her back in a few days to check over everything…" Dr. Trinh stood there with a slight frown, holding the sign out papers. Seto ignored the man and swiftly snatched them, flipping out his pen to fill them out. Mokuba stood beside his brother and saw Allana coming down the hall, "Hey, over here!" he waved her over to them with a smile.

"So they fit ok?"  


**"Huh? Oh, the clothes! Yeah, they're great, thanks again."  
Mokuba nodded, "No problem. We'll be leaving in a few minutes as soon as Seto finishes up."  
Allana nodded and then glanced towards the elevators, "Can me and you go down there? I really want to go outside, the nurse kept tackling me all day when I tried to go out the window." She laughed casually, glaring daggers at Nurse Trinity as she randomly passed by. Mokuba blinked and nodded again, leading the way towards the elevators. "Oh sure, we're taking the limo back to the house. But you tried to climb out the window? Why? Your room was one the 3rd floor, you couldn't have made it down ok!"**

"Haha, yeah it was no big deal really." Allana pushed the call button and stepped in to the lift. "But I just wanted to go outside, and the gardens were right there below me soooo… And yes, I would have made it down ok, I'm Cat you see." The elevator started making its way down and she bent down to Mokuba's level, letting him look at her eyes. "And before you ask, no, they aren't contacts." __

"Wow, I've never seen anything like it! That's pretty cool."

"Yeah not many people have, ha-ha." The lift doors opened and the two stepped out together, heading towards the front doors to the parking lot. "So there's a limo you said?"  


**"Yeah, Seto's. It's really big, mine is only half the size of this." Mokuba ran over to the vehicle, leaning against it lazily with Allana following, sniffing the air. It was a nice evening, perfect whether with a light breeze swishing her hair a little.**

"So we're going to your mansion after this?"  


**"Mm hmm, you're gonna love it! I know the perfect room for you, right down the hall from mine. It has a king sized bed and a canopy over it with tapestries all over the walls, sort of an African theme."  
Allana grinned, "Awesome, I love African themed…things. Very lion."   
Mokuba smiled and then jumped down from the limo's trunk. "Hey, here comes Seto! Let's get in." The boy opened the door before the driver could get out and beat him to it, allowing Allana to crawl in first. _Oooh, nice! I could get used to this,_ Allana thought, buckling her seatbelt.**

"Roland, this is Allana. She's staying with us for a while so make our guest comfortable." Kaiba grunted to his suit, also buckling up. Allana leaned over so she could see Kaiba over Mokuba's black thick hair. "Am I gonna go to Domino High with you Seto?"  


**The youth glanced down at her, "Yes, if you're well enough, I don't suppose you've ever been there, being from "the circus" have you?"   
"Nope, but I'm not dumb, mind you! Will I be in your class? I don't want to be by myself…" Allana bit her lip innocently, pouting a bit.**

Seto shut his eyes momentarily," … I'll see what I can do." Mokuba bounced a little, "Don't worry. If you don't end up with Seto, I'm sure you'll get Yugi or one of the gang! You'll like them, they're really nice." Allana smiled, _I know, _and glanced up at Seto to see his reaction. She smirked to herself to see his teeth grit at the mention of his competitor, expecting him to say something to track her idea of ever conversing with them but he didn't.

_I don't understand how Mokuba can be friends with those geeks. That's all I need is for that dog Wheeler to start taking a liking to her. None of them are coming to MY house for a sleepover. _Seto thought with a glare, staring out of the window in thought.

"Oh wow! Look at all these people! And those lights! Ooh, are those giant TV's on the buildings? Cool." His frowned deepened, listening to Allana in confusion, she definitely was _not_ from here and it bugged him a little to find out where. Mokuba was friendly enough though, agreeing with her at everything she oohed and ahed about. Finally after riding for about 20 minutes, the limo slowed to a stop outside tall metal gates with the giant initials KC inscribed in the middle. Allana's eyes flashed as she looked out of the window at the manor looming before them. _Whoa, this place is humongerous! _She quickly opened the door and got out as soon as they were stopped outside the large doors at the top of a few granite steps, _So this is what his house looks like. Nice…_  


**Mokuba laughed at her expression, crawling out as well, "Pretty big, huh? Come on, I'll show you around! There's my room, and your room of course, we have a few duel arenas with computer opponents…" Allana glanced at Kaiba before nodding to Mokuba, following him quickly up the stairs to go inside. "Oh yeah, and that's Roland, sort of our driver and butler. He does a little of everything around here." Allana grinned slyly, "Hi Roland…" She waved before being dragged off into the manor.**

The suit didn't wave back, merely nodded and turned to his employer. "Mr. Kaiba, do you think this is a good idea? The tournament is starting soon, we don't know this girl…" Seto waved him off, "Yes I know. But Mokuba wanted her to stay." He cut his self off at that; there was no reason to explain himself to anybody, right? Plus he wasn't that sure himself why he was letting her stay. She certainly was no use to him in any way. But hey, he and Mokuba were alone once too, well still were but with a lot more money and it wouldn't hurt anything if she was seen with them. It would just make him look better actually. Not that Kaiba thought like that, mind you, but any excuse was a good one right now. 

**Shaking any thought of Allana out of his head, Seto climbed the steps and entered his mansion, heading straight to his office where he could check on his Battle City plans. His new and improved duel disks were already finished and boxed, ready for the duelists he personally thought were worthy to be in his tournament to pick up at the registration points found around Domino. I wonder if Allana can duel the CEO suddenly wondered. Ugh! There he went again! Of course she couldn't duel, or so he guessed. Whatever.**

Kaiba shook his head and rubbed his eyes, pulling up his internet browser and different business files to start his work for the night. No doubt he would be up till the wee hours of the morning, rechecking his entire tournament plans…


End file.
